Eleven core functions to support the Basic Science Core Facility, Radiation Oncology, several Cancer Training Programs and Cancer related research programs at the Tufts-New England Medical Center. Four Programs are submitted under Developmental Funds. The proposed core functions are: (1) Administration: a) Director's Office; b) Tumor Registry. (2) Basic Science Core Facility. (3) Radiation Oncology: a) Radiobiology Division: 1. Scanning Electron Microscopy; 2. Laser Raman Spectroscopy. b) Physics Division: 1. MUMPS Computer Laboratory; 2. Image Processing Laboratory. (4) Biostatistics. (5) Epidemiology. (6) Department of Pathology - Immunohistochemical Localization Techniques. (7) Medical Oncology: a) Lymphocyte Typing Laboratory; b) Clinical Bed Unit. Developmental Funds: (1) Department of Medicine - Inflammatory Bowel Disease in Colon Carcinoma; (2) Department of Surgery - Surgical Oncology; (3) Dapartment of Obstetrics and Gynecology - GOG Protocols in Pelvic Cancer; (4) Department of Pathology - Production of Serologic Reagents.